Teen Romance Under The Camera
by missing in imagination
Summary: Miley and Nick have hid their relationship from the public eye for months. 'Teen Romance Under The Camera' is a fictional interpretation of the ups and downs of their secret based on real-life events. From his birthday to the break up: revealed.
1. September 16, 2007

Authors Note: On Miley's latest Ryan Seacrest interview (which by the way is the funniest thing ever) she said that she gave Nick a bike for his birthday. So my imagination soared and this resulted. I tried to reflect their personalities as realistically as I could, with Miley being a lunatic and Nick not being so much of the shy boy people credit him as. None of these specific events happened, they're just based on the fact that it was Nick's birthday and she got him a bike haha.  
Credit to the Cyrus' and Jonas' and my own random imagination.

September 16, 2007

"Bam!" Miley yelled as sh steered a sleek blue mountain bike down the driveway. Nick looked down shaking his head and laughing.

"You are way too funny, Miley," he chuckled as she brought the bike accented with a big ribbon to a stop in front of him. He studied the shining handles and black rubber tires that wanted nothing else than to be ridden through the winding streets.

She opened her long, thin arms and smiled, "Happy Birthday Nick", she said sweetly. He filled the empty space with his own muscular body and they embraced in a tight hug. A roar of cheers and laughter from the large house echoed through the hills of Hollywood and into the ears of the secret teen couple.

"Joe," they both replied to each other sarcastically. They began walking over the wide strip of grass to the Cyrus family's garage.

"He's probably doing some new trick," Nick explained, "You should've seen him last night. He was downstairs for two hours practicing his microphone stand tricks. We're all really excited for this tour."

Miley's eyes lit up, "Oh my gosh me too. It'll be insane."

From then on, there was no talk, as they shuffled over to where her pink bike was thrown onto the pavement, twisted in all directions.

"I see you take nice care of your things," Nick remarked. She just shrugged and lifted it upright, twisting the handle bars until it was facing forward.

"Ready?" She asked as she lifted her long legs over the side of the bike, grasped the handle bars, and pushed with great force.

"For what?" He asked naively.

She circled around him and shouted back, "Well you didn't think I'd get you a bike for your birthday and then waste this beautiful Sunday evening while we sit inside and play video games for the next million hours, did you?"

He looked down at his squared feet, "Well… I did get this crazy new Xbox system from our management…" Miley slammed on the breaks and stared him down with one eyebrow raised and a disgusted look on her face.

He looked into her gleaming green eyes "God Miles I'm just joking. Give me a ride over, will you?"

He stepped onto the back bars of the bike and held onto her shoulders, "Please don't kill me." Miley let out an evil laugh and the two of them lurched back as she powered off.

"Where's a lawyer when I need one!" He yelled as they barreled down the driveway.

The sun was slowly lowering as Nick and Miley rode through their development that consisted of huge homes towering over meticulously landscaped lawns. The air was breezy and light, like an impeccable summer day. The sunset was a flaring red and orange and glared through their eyes.

"Dude I can't even see where I'm going!" Nick complained. They swerved through the empty road, pretending to collide but turning away at the last minute. Miley giggled as she nearly got Nick's untied shoe lace of his green Converse stuck in her gears. He threatened her but she retorted something even scarier back at him making him immediately silent. They continued to ride into the blaring light, goofing off as such teenagers should.

"Miley watch out!" Nick bellowed as he watched her with stunned eyes, crash into the curb and gracefully plummet into the professionally cut grass. He jumped off his bike and ran as fast as he could to the girl who's legs were coiled together and eyes tightly closed. He looked down at her contorted expression. Her nose was wrinkled in dislike, eyes squeezed shut, and lips pursed together. He slid his strong arms underneath her and dragged her onto his lap whispering her name, waiting for a reply.

"Miley, come on. You're okay, wake up. Miley, please," Nick tried to stay calm and keep his composure. He just wasn't sure what more he could do than shake her; shake her alive. He brushed her thick brown hair out of the way and held her hands, waiting for an answer. He looked up at the sky; it was getting darker by the minute. The deepening blue caved in around them, suffocating the hope, crashing their love. After looking around the deserted area where no one was there to help, his eyes wandered back to Miley's face. He was so shocked at what he saw, that he took a double take only to see that indeed what he saw was true. Her huge eyes were open, glaring up at the sky and a huge smile was plastered across her face.

"What?" He gasped. Instantly Miley rolled off his legs, bursting in deep laughter, her white teeth shining in the night sky. She sniggered some more and then sat upright beaming at Nick's stunned expression. She looked at him for no more than a few seconds until her eyes began to water and she had to look away giggling, still amused of her deceitfulness.

Nick stood up and yelled, his fists clenching, "What the heck was that all about! Oh my god Miley!"

"Chill Nick it was just a joke," She rolled her eyes and pushed against the ground rising to a stand rubbing her elbow; the only thing that was in pain except for Nick's dignity.

"Miley Cyrus you are a witch," he said plainly and sure it was the truth.

She took no offence to his churlish insult. "Yes and a witch you couldn't live without," she replied and skipped away.

"True," He agreed as he walked over to his own bike thrown in the middle of the road. "But what in the world gave you the desire to do that. I seriously thought you were dead. How would I explain that to millions of eight year olds: Um sorry kids Hannah Montana is no longer alive, all they found was her blinged out bike in the middle of Los Angeles. Go find another pop star," He announced in a broadcaster-like voice.

"Ha, ha," She replied sarcastically, "But you know that Noah would take over that job in a heart beat." He nodded his head as they peddled back to their homes.

By the time they got back to Nick's house it was officially pitch black. If it weren't for the street lights, another accident would have occurred and it wouldn't have been a funny joke. They rested their bikes up against the garage door and hand in hand, walked around to the back of the house.

"Well that was eventful," he mocked.

"I thought it was fun," she replied. He raised an eyebrow and realized that she was speaking the truth and thought that scaring him out of his mind was entertaining.

They reached the wrought iron gate and Nick opened it, "After you Miss Princess." She smirked and curtsied. Once they appeared to be noticeable through the shining spot lights of the pool area they saw their parents talking on the deck, snacking on chips and salsa and leaning their gazes onto the two teenagers.

"Miles, you and Nick have a good time?" Billy Ray asked as Tish gently smacked his arm, in hope to quiet him. Miley looked up to the deck, avoiding eye contact with her mostly embarrassing father.

Denise Jonas was also more than curious, "You two sure were gone for an awfully long time. Where'd you go?"

Nick stuttered and searched for a reasonable explanation, "Well we just—"

"Went over to Ashley's, she had a present for him, okay we have to go do something bye!" Miley quickly said before one of the adults could question. She grabbed Nick's arm and pulled him through the French doors of the basement.

"Smooth one Miley," he voiced.

"I wouldn't be talking," she retorted.

They turned the corner and were engulfed in noises of screeching cars, jamming guitar, and loud chatter. All two couches were filled with the Jonas and Cyrus children playing video games and eating a whole lot of junk food. Kevin and Brandi were concentrated on an intense game of Guitar Hero, Braison was in the corner with a guitar, and Joe was amusing Frankie and Noah by unwrapping a Starburst with his tongue.

"Hey what have you two been up to?" Joe asked with a mouthful of candy.

"Just a near death experience that's all," Nick replied while pointing a finger at Miley.

Joe questioned, "Do I even want to know?"

"No," Miley flatly stated.

The night went on as everybody laughed and talked like the old friends they were. Eventually a movie was decided upon and they intently watched Finding Neverland. Nick and Miley were huddled underneath a big fleece blanket. It was late therefore everyone was slowly falling asleep and into a dreamland. Miley tried to keep her eyes open and watch intently because after all, it was Nick's favorite movie so she should act like she's the least bit interested. But nature is overpowering and every now and then, her eyes would flutter closed and pop back open when Nick would move.

"You're so cute when you sleep," He whispered into her ear sending random chills down her spine.

She smiled and replied, "You're so cute all the time." He accepted the compliment and ran his fingers through his curly head of hair. Miley shifted her body so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. Her eyes wandered off the television and down to his chest where his diabetes tag hung. She fingered with it and read the numbers and letters on the cold metal. She didn't realize that he was watching her and as if he read her mind he said,"It's a code. If I need to go to the hospital, it says what I can or can't have."

She nodded. Before she could say another word, bright lights burst on and Billy Ray's voice echoed through the basement walls, "All right, time for ya'll to get up, you had your fun; the Cyrus clan is heading home." They all groaned and pulled themselves upright, adjusting to the dizzying glow. With disheveled hair and drowsy expressions Miley, Brandi, Braison, and Noah shuffled towards their dad and out the door. Miley looked back at Nick as he held his hand to his ear like a phone and she gave him a thumbs up and mouthed "Happy Birthday" back.

Please review, it will inspire me to be more enthusiastic about updating. Oh, and the way this works is that each chapter is a certain day that something may or may have happened based on references I have. Thank you, hasta la vista :


	2. October 6, 2007

Authors Note: Thank you all so much for reviewing! One in particular really made me laugh- it was very... enthusiastic! haha. And I have allowed non-members to review so I can hear your opinions too.  
So this chapter is based on how Ellen on KISS FM said she spotted JB and Miley at Pinkberry along with other Disney stars. This one isn't very eventful, I'm just trying to lead things up to the tour because let me warn you, it's going to be super interesting. And one last thing I wanted to make clear, most of this story is mostly on the frame of Miley's life, I guess it's just easier for me to relate and I know so much about her personal life. But don't worry, Jonas Brothers will always be making an appearance :

I own nothing.

October 6, 2007

The sun rose and looked down upon Los Angeles. People were walking along the side walks with their small dogs held against their chests, cell phones clinging to ears, and shopping bags swaying at their sides. It was a typical Saturday and fortunately it was a much needed day off for Miley. She woke up at 10 am with a messy head of hair and hunger that twanged her insides. As she began walking down the hallway Braison stepped out of his room, still dreary from sleep, and she crept up behind him in attempt to scare him. When she raised her hands and was about to attack him he whipped his head around and said, "Morning Miles." He knew what she was up to as if he had eyes in the back of his head; no, he just had Miley as a crazy sister.

Her forehead and nose wrinkled in displeasure as she crossed her arms and replied, "Morning," in a defeated tone. When she got into the kitchen she found her mom reading People Magazine and sipping coffee out of a homemade pottery mug.

"Hey Mom," Miley walked over to her mother and rested her chin in her shoulder, "What's new?"

"Just another article about the tour and ticket sale madness," she answered.

"Cool. I'm going to eat breakfast out by the pool. Where's the dogs?" she asked as she walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a container of low-fat yogurt.

"Dad took Tex out in his car, he has a meeting with his manager and everybody else should be outside," Tish said as she got up to put her cup in the sink.

A distant high-pitched voiced yelled, "I've got Loco!" from the family room.

"Thanks Noah," Tish laughed, "I'll be upstairs on the phone if you need anything, okay?" Miley murmured a reply but was already out the sliding glass door that led to the paradise in the back yard. The pool's blue water sparkled as if it were dancing in the morning sunlight. A roar of tiny barks erupted from Miley's feet and she looked down and saw Juicy and Rodeo snapping at her legs, looking for the loveable attention that Miley always offered.

"Roadie!" Miley squealed as she picked up her Yorkshire Terrier and then realized that Juicy was still yapping and picked her up and held her in her other arm. She gracefully walked down the stone steps, while holding her yogurt cup in her teeth and a handful of dogs, and sat down on the lounge chair. As she finished her breakfast, with the help of her puppies licking her fingers, she closed her eyes and rested for a few minutes, enjoying the fresh start to a relaxing day. All of a sudden, a giant splash of water burst from a few yards away and woke Miley from her tranquil thoughts. One eye squinted open to see what the noise was and sure enough it was coming from over the fence where a group of four very energetic boys lived. She sighed and pulled herself off the chair and over to the fence that separated the two properties. Miley folded her arms, placed them on top of the fence and rested her chin on top and watched. Joe was continuously doing cannonballs while Nick was practicing aerials and flips off the edge of the pool, no doubt that those tricks would be apart of their concert performances. Frankie was contently placed on Kevin's shoulders and was slapping his back in means of making him go faster. She stood there for a while, staring out, and slowly drifting off into another state of mind. She heard dripping water in front of her and opened up her eyes to see Nicks soaking wet body in front of her. She couldn't help but turn a very light shade of pink and return her gaze to his face.

"You know, good fences make good neighbors," He said, quoting Robert Frost's poem.

"What a smarty pants," she wisecracked, "You're off too?" He answered, "Totally. And nothing like a morning swim with your brothers to prove it."

"That's for sure, ya'll are loud," she complained.

He ignored her complaint, "Let's go to Pinkberry, I'm up for some Fruity Pebble ice cream," he said as he jumped back into the pool, landing a perfect 360. When his face resurfaced she yelled, "Sure, let me know when," gave him the peace sign and pranced back into the house.

It was the late afternoon when the doorbell rang. Miley bounded down the door and was greeted by the Jonas Brothers, "Yo la, you can come in, just give me a minute." They stepped inside the Italian-styled home and waited until they saw Miley and Brandi appear.

"Thought I'd just come along, if ya'll don't mind," Brandi offered.

"Of course," Kevin said as the five of them walked down the front sidewalk and into his Jeep Commander. As they cruised down the freeway, Nick and Miley chatted in the back seat.

"So… Miley," Nick asked. He was trying to bring up this topic in the easiest way possible. She raised an eyebrow and looked him directly in the eyes, pushing him to go forward in the conversation. "Have you been getting a lot of questions, you know, about us?"

"Yeah I have," she said in a quiet tone, "I mean, Nick we're great friends and maybe something more can come out of that. I don't know." That was a stretch from the truth, in Miley's point of view. She liked Nick but wasn't sure if he felt the same way. She couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of tension between them at that moment and wasn't sure what more to say but thankfully Nick chimed in, "I hope so," he said as he patted her knee. Nick second guessed what he had just said; had he given away too much? Miley smiled and bit her lip as she looked out the window watching the shops pass by; they both were completely aware that they we're in the love zone of 'like like'.

Before anybody could say another word Kevin announced that they had arrived and everyone filed out of the car. They all walked down the side walk catching some stares and quick glances but luckily, no crazy fans. Nick and Miley walked behind with their arms linked together, leaving the awkward feelings behind. When they walked into Pinkberry they were surprised to find Zac and Vanessa at a table in the back talking and eating their frozen yogurt. Miley caught Vanessa's eye and waved. Vanessa noticed the two particularly close couple and winked at Miley. Miley just laughed it off and focused her attention on what flavor she should get. The group eventually migrated over to Zac and Vanessa and when Ashley walked in, it was a total Disney family.

Joe put his arms around the group and yelled out, "The Disney crew rolls in!" They all laughed causing even more of a riot. Nick and Miley sat down by the front window; a more peaceful area. That nearly turned into a chaotic mess when a little girl pointed at Miley through the glass window. Miley ducked and avoided eye contact while Nick also put his head underneath the table, pretending to look for something. When the coast was clear, Miley looked up and giggled, "That could've been interesting."

"Yeah," Nick replied with his head still under the table. When he came back up, he banged his head on the table causing Miley to laugh even harder. "Ouch," he said as he held his head. Miley brushed her fingers through his curls, "That's okay, Fro Bro. You've got enough padding on that head."

"Well are you two liars ready to go?" Joe walked over and asked.

"Who said we were liars," Miley asked as she gathered everything. She stood up to throw out her trash but Nick swiftly grabbed them before she could. She quickly thanked him and turned back to Joe with a questioned look on her face, still waiting for an explanation.

"How much longer can you possibly deny the fact that you're 'just friends'," he retorted with air quotations.

"Obviously they aren't," Brandi muttered under her breath but Miley shot her an evil glare.

"When you're off with Jessica Alba," Miley began but Nick added, "Like that'll ever happen." Joe narrowed his eyes at him. "As I was saying, you'll understand. PDA is like, zero when you're under the camera constantly. Why say we are when only gossip will come out of it," she shrugged.

And that was how she left it.


	3. October 16, 2007

Well school has been put on full steam so as you have realized by now, the updates aren't as regular as I would like them to be. It's also a matter of myself being inspired and encouraged to write. Writing is something that I can't force myself to do, that's why it's my hobby, a passion. So please understand that I work hard on each chapter and working hard takes time. I've written out a plan of what events I want to include so that's gotten me more organized. If anybody has ideas, please share.  
Anyways this chapter is beginning the tour, rehearsals and some relationship confusion. The whole scene of rehearsals when JB come on and she gives Nick a big hug is all true, even what they said; it's all from a backstage video of the 3d movie. By the way, anybody going? I'm going Sunday. Enough of me, read on:

October 16, 2007

In the early morning, cars were flying by as the limo sped down the freeway. Miley stared out the window and watched the light slowly appear into the dark sky. She flipped open her Sidekick and checked the time. 6:43. She groaned, leaned back on the head rest, and closed her eyes.

"Miley, what's wrong?" Tish asked from the adjacent seat. Miley just shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Just anxious. And a little tired."

Her mom nodded and reassured her, "We'll be there real soon. 10 minutes max." Her cell phone vibrated so she turned away and concentrated on the call. Miley returned back to her most uneventful activity of looking out the window but snapped her head down to her pocket when her phone also vibrated. She flicked open her phone and read the text: 'We're taking off soon. Cya at rehearsals.' She smiled but was interrupted when the driver reported that they had arrived at the airport and her mom shuffled around the car, "Make sure you have everything, lets go we're on a tight schedule." Miley picked up her Louis Vuitton bag and propped Rodeo against her chest and walked closely behind her mother, assistant, body guard, her uncle Mick Cyrus, and every other adult a 14 year old star needed for supervision and protection. Passing through seas of people, the famous and the unknown, Miley bent her head down and just kept walking.

Finally Miley found herself relaxed on a cream colored leather couch listening to her iPod while cruising through the light blue sky; oh the joys of a private plane. She tapped her foot to the beat of the music pounding in her ears and slowly drifted off into a sleep. Many hours passed but everyone let Miley nap because sleep would be limited for the next months. Her headlining tour was the talk of the moment with ticket sales hitting the roof and people doing anything to get them. She thought it was crazy, but was totally stoked and couldn't wait to hit the road and share her music with the all different kinds of people. Fortunately the wait was coming to an end and even more so when they landed in St. Louis, Missouri. As Miley stepped down the stairs leading to solid ground, she was overcome by delightful sunshine and crisp, cool air. It gave her a burst of new energy that in the past hours have been hidden away, and looked up at the sky. She breathed in and exhaled deeply and was guided to yet another limo that would take them to the Westin hotel.

Tish slid the room card through the mechanism on the door; the green light flashed, and pushed it open. Miley gasped, "Wow," and looked around the room. The dim lights reflected around the room and the bed was neatly made. She jumped backwards onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling sighing a sigh of relief. So far everything was going perfect. All of a sudden the room telephone rang loudly and her mother ran over to pick it up. She said a few words and hung up, "Rehearsals in an hour at the arena."

"All right, here we go," Miley said enthusiastically. However she looked into the mirror and frowned at her sloppy Juicy sweats and Uggs, messy hair and baggy eyes. She immediately threw open her suitcase and spent some much needed time in the bathroom with two very good friends: eyeliner and hair spray.

"Jonas Brothers are going to walk right onto the stage and we start We Got The Party," Kenny Ortega explained as the three handsomely dressed boys walked onto the stage, "Are we good?" Kevin slapped him a high five, "We're good."

Miley grinned as her friends approached and ran over, "Thank you" she said as she hugged Kevin who then stepped back and knocked into a dancer. Joe and Kenny were discussing choreography when Miley caught Nick's gaze. "Okay Scootchy," she told Joe to move as she pushed him out of the way. Miley hovered down and gave Nick a big hug, resting her head between his chest and shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her side as she clinged to him with a warm embrace. When they finally pulled away Kenny announced, "All right we're going to do a full run through of We Got the Party, then lunch break, so give it your all." They nodded and grasped the microphones that were handed to them. Miley started off the song and the rest eventually chimed in. Kenny shouted out random comments and directions through out the performance and by the time the last note was hit, everyone felt confident.

Back stage was a large buffet set up for everyone at rehearsals. Miley's stomach growled reminding her of how hungry she was and she swiftly walked over to the buffet table. She filled up her plate, keeping aware of the nutrition plan she's on, and grabbed a water. Nick was sitting alone so Miley plopped down next to him. He was quiet and staring at his plate while picking around at his food with is fork. Miley frowned, "What's up?" Without warning, he reached over and grabbed a baby carrot off her plate and popped it into his mouth. "Hey! That was rude," she said, trying to sound disappointed and looked away, but caught his eye and started to giggled.

Miley walked out the Scottrade Center with one hand in her pocket and made her way to the car that was conveniently parked in front of the venue. She slid into the seat and turned to her mother as they began to drive away, "Mom? Help."

"Yeah Miley?" she asked with concern. Miley groaned, "I don't know what to do with Nick! It's like, we'll laugh and talk, but that's it. We were dating and then took a break and now… I don't even know what we are anymore." Miley's eyes were clouded with a hunger for help.

"Honey, don't worry about that. If it's meant to be, then it will happen," Tish said as she pushed Miley's hair behind her ears. Miley looked up at her mother, "Go with the flow?" Tish nodded her head. "Thanks Mom," Miley reached over and gave her mom a hug. No matter what, she could always count on her mom for advice and loved her for that.

As Miley silently laid in her hotel bed, a light flashed from the table. She reached over to grab her phone while attempting to not roll off the bed and hid under the blankets to block out the brightly lit screen. It was a message from Nick, 'Can't sleep.' The clicking of her fingertips against the keyboard was all you could hear in the dormant room, 'Me too. What room are you in?' Less than a minute later he responded, '229.' Miley's heart raced, 'I'm four down. Meet you at the snack machine?' She slowly sneaked out of her bed, took the room key, and with extreme caution she closed the door and tip toed down the hallway. She shivered when her bare feet hit the cold tile of the small room. The ice machine hummed, randomly releasing ice cubes onto the floor and the candy machine also made its own music of unkempt machinery. Miley leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. She sat there, with her back against the wall, arms wrapped around her legs, and head resting on her knees.

Eventually Nick's figure grew closer, "Who knew Kevin was such a deep sleeper." He flipped his room card up in the air and caught it between his fingers and looked at Miley's upturned smile. Nick shuffled his way to her side and sat against the wall. After a moment of silence Miley said blankly, "I guess. I guess I'm just thinking about too much." She turned her head and looked at Nick. Her stare burned through his deep brown eyes. Their gaze suddenly broke apart when they heard a group of enthusiastically loud girls walk towards their direction. As they came closer into view Miley recognized their long dark hair; it was Candice and Kay: her backup singers. Her backup singers who would question why Miley and Nick we're sitting in an ice room of a hotel at 11:30 at night. The two picked themselves off the floor and jumped behind a soda machine. They were squeezed against the wall and listened quietly until the footsteps and laughter faded. Miley turned around to face Nick but he laced his fingers through hers and pushed her backwards and out of their hide out. "We're totally pushing our luck," Nick sighed. Miley agreed, "I know. We're not even officially on tour yet and we're already sneaking out at night." They both laughed as they, hand in hand, walked down the hallway to their rooms. When they parted from each others hold, they whispered goodnight and carefully slid the key into the door and pushed it open. Miley caught one last glimpse of his bushy hair but then focused her attention on not getting caught by her mother. She slipped under the covers and breathed quietly, her heartbeat racing. She eventually fell into a deep sleep, with the simultaneous beats of their hearts echoing through the hotel walls.

As a closure, I'd like to thank each and every person that was apart of the Best of Both Worlds Tour. The last concert is tonight, January 31, and to even think of this huge explosion of Miley-mania makes me feel so proud of her. I met and spoke with Miley, yes I did, and I felt like the luckiest girl alive and I still am thankful. I love her like a sister and wish her the very best. Now go REVIEW!! haha


	4. November 5, 2007

Hey sorry it took so long, I've actually had this written for a while but haven't gotten the chance to get it up. I'm sick with the flu so I'm just kinda blah lately. A lot of little details in this chapter are fact; I got a lot of help from Youtube videos and a little Google research. I got Look Me In The Eyes concert tickets yay : they aren't great seats. They're directly across the stage so pretty far away but I just blame Ticketmaster. I've lost my faith in it. Read on, have fun, woo hoo [sarcasm

November 5

The huge tour bus was rolling down the highway while passing green fields and palm trees. It was a sunny day with warm weather and all Miley wanted to do was get outside. But she was trapped inside the bus and had no choice but to just wander. She opened the door and stepped out of her cinnamon scented room and into the lounge area. Noah was on the couch watching one of the many TVs so Miley walked over to see what she was up to. Of course, The Suite Life was on and she was intently listening with her eyes glued to the screen.

"I'm bored," Miley huffed as she dramatically fell onto the couch. Noah whipped her head around and 'shushed' her and returned to the show. Miley rolled her eyes, "Jeez, I'll just go away now." She stood up and went to the small kitchen and searched through the freezer until she found her cookie dough ice cream from yesterday. She shoved a mouthful of the cold ice cream into her mouth and went over to her bunk. She pushed back the curtain and looked at the piles of clothes thrown into a pile. It wasn't much of a bed, more like a closet. She looked around the walls and got an idea and her creative mind flowed. Miley went into her room and fished through the mess of clothes and shoes and anything else you could think of until she found all of her magazines. She heaved the big stack into her arms and ran over to the bunk. For the next hour, Miley was cutting and pasting magazine clippings and pictures all over the walls of the bunk. When she was finally finished a collage of couture covered the walls and she was very pleased. Miley resorted to texting her friends as she laid on her Hello Kitty sheets and looked up at the pictures. Miley was relieved when the driver announced that they had arrived at the venue and the bus slowly came to a stand still. Miley pulled on her black boots over her tall gray socks and ran out the door, taking in the fresh air. She looked at the many buses, trucks, and random crew members walking around. Quickly she spotted Ashlee and Mandy, her dancers that have been with her since the very beginning of Hannah Montana; they were like her best friends.

"Hey Miley!" Ashlee yelled as they walked towards her. Miley skipped over to them and for a while, they just stood around, chatting and gossiping. The girls basked in the wide parking lot, the gleaming red tractor trailers sparkling in the sunshine. A noisy tour bus steered into an empty space and three very sleepy boys appeared. They were wearing their usual 'all dressed up with no where to go' style. Kevin was decked out in shiny black dress shoes and loosely wrapped around his neck was a "table cloth" as Joe likes to call it. Joe wore a comfy sweater and brown pants and Nick's black skinny jeans and t-shirt glided over his toned body. But of course, behind them was little Frankie, the Bonus Jonas, strutting along in his Nike sweat suit. He even had a Jonas Brothers hat on his head like a walking billboard. Miley ran over to Kevin to give him a big hug and wish him a happy birthday; he turned 20! Once everybody joined the group and conversation, Joe immediately had to razz Miley about his smooth microphone stand tricks at last nights show.

Miley retorted at his bragging, "It was totally like this!" She motioned her hands to demonstrate.

Joe's mouth formed an 'o', "No way!" Brandi, who on her way to sound check had stopped by, and Ashlee, and Mandy laughed at their childish bickering. Miley threw her head back and laughed, while sneaking a glance over her shoulder at Nick behind her who was standing with his feet wide apart and hands on his hips, completely ignoring what John Taylor, the bands guitarist, and Kevin were saying.

Joe suddenly burst out, "Kevin," he yelled over, "Lets show them your new scooter!" A few people followed them but Miley and Nick stayed behind.

"Did you see those older guys in the audience last night? They were literally like in their twenties!" Miley asked Nick.

Nick's eyes widened as he recollected that weird image, "And they were singing along to every word too. I mean, it's nice to have older fans.."

"But that was just creepy!" Miley cut him off with her deep laugh. Farther away you could hear the motor of an electric scooter skidding on pavement and put into view was Joe on a tiny bike rolling along the sidewalk. He bugged his eyes out and flashed his tongue at them, but they just rolled their eyes. Miley grabbed Nick's wrist and twisted it so that she could read the time on his huge watch. She should probably start making her way to sound check so she left Nick with a sweet hug and ran towards the big arena. She quickly glanced back to see him slowly walking away.

All 15,000 people screamed in delight as the Jonas Brothers ran onto stage. Miley gave each one of them a hug and stated, "I don't know if you guys know this or not, but tonight is Kevin's birthday. This song's called We Got The Party With Us, let's sing this one to Kevin, okay?" The crowd erupted into screams and shouts as the intro guitar began and Miley started off the song. She and Joe fooled around with their microphones in the beginning but then it was time for Miley and Nicks walk down the runway. She gave him a few winks and playfully ran her fingers through his hair as they stood at the end of the stage. A smirk was plastered on Nick's face while he played the yellow guitar and the two walked back. The part of the show when Miley has to change out of Hannah quickly came and she was secretly swiped backstage in a black blanket. Her mom and two other girls stripped the Hannah clothes off while her hair dresser unpinned the wig. In just seconds she was in the dark jeans, leather vest, and boots and hopped into the chair. David, her hair stylist, wraps her still highlighted waves around the curling iron while Ellen dabbed on some final touches of make up.

Tish shoved a sandwich into Miley's hands, "Take a bite, you need energy." Miley gulped down half of the turkey sandwich and took a swig of water. A crew member signaled that there was one minute until she had to go on. Miley jumped up and took a deep breathe and was guided farther under ground to below the runway. From there she was handed off to two other men who controlled the rising platform. Miley squatted onto the claustrophobic riser and was handed her microphone. She loosened up and smiled when she heard all the screams when Kay yelled, "Are you ready to meet Miley Cyrus!!" The instrumentals of Start All Over began and the platform slowly started to rise. With her back to the audience she appeared from underneath the stage and began singing. She whipped her head around and her curls blew in the wind that was blowing upward. Miley ran around the stage, played with the guitarists, and rocked out. She always entered a different state of mind when she was Miley Cyrus, not just Hannah Montana. She was breaking away from the sweet blonde and morphing into a different image: a rock and roll girl.

Finally, the confetti and lights shimmered throughout the venue as Miley, the Jonas', dancers, and singers took a bow in front of the thousands of delighted fans. Miley, with everyone following, ran up the runway, reaching her hand down to the eager little girls. Joe, acting like the silly boy that he is, went crazy and jumped onto Kevin's back and waved. When Nick ran back, Miley gave him a big hug. They saw Joe on top of Kevin and Nick laughed, but Miley took the more physical action and playfully smacked him. They once again grabbed a hold of each others hands and took a final bow. The guitar was jamming and Miley ran around the empty stage, waving to everywhere, saying her thanks and goodbyes. She ran to the platform on the runway and sunk underneath the stage. Instantly her mom was at her side, handing her a water and guiding her to her dressing room so that she could change into her silky dress and have a minute to relax. When she was changed and stepped outside of the door she was greeted by her dad, Billy Ray, "Hey Miles. Ready to go?"

She smiled and was comforted by her fathers voice, "Yeah Dad, lets do this." They high fived and he gave her a one-armed hug as they walked down the hallway to end the show with their duet.

The sky was dark, but the few stars that were visible shined brightly over Fresno, California. Her bus pulled up in front but before she could step on, she was attacked by a huge mass of strong arms.

"Great show," he mumbled into her shoulder. A huge sense of warmth overcame Miley and she smiled brightly. They were face to face when Miley quickly planted a delicate kiss on his soft lips. Nick was surprised but the corners of his mouth turned upwards, "They're gonna leave without me." He turned his head to look at the bus that was ready to take off, its engine buzzing. Miley sighed. She let him go and stood there, watching him disappear. A voice interrupted, "Are you ready Miss Cyrus?" Miley nodded and jumped into the bus and sprawled across the couch. She stared at the muted tv, pictures of celebrities flashed across the flat screen. However something quickly caught her eye: it was her. She grabbed the remote and turned the volume up. Ryan Seacrest's voice annunciated, "Are Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas dating? The teen sensations claim they are just friends but will things heat up during their 56 date tour?" Miley shut the tv off and stared at the black screen. Were things heating up or was their relationship getting cold?

I didn't make it very clear as to who that mysterious boy was at the end, did I? Well use your common sense and leave your answer in a review and give me some love. Oh and happy birthday CJ from Push Play! And tomorrow is Valentines Day so have fun all you lovely couples. But not too much fun ;)


	5. November 18, 2007

Hey everyone! I kind of fell off Fanfiction but I'm back with a lot of new ideas! Over the couple of days I've gotten a lot of inspiration so I'm excited to show you guys what I've been working on. Here's the next chapter, I made up the whole plane thing but it ended up pretty cute. This story is officially half way through so it'll wrap up in the next month or so and then I've already started up a new Niley story. I just can't seem to get myself out of Niley, it's just so cute. So don't forget to review, the rate of reviews have gone down a lot so please, don't forget to review and leave your comments.

November 18

"All right we need the Jonas Brothers now, lets go!" A man ordered into his headset, his clipboard swaying at his side. He was biting on his pen and shouting out random orders as the whole backstage crowded with people. Over in the far off corner, Miley was standing with her mom practicing her lines and calming her nerves. Then the three boys were guided into the area with Big Rob in the lead. Joe was wearing an all white suit, Kevin had on beige suit accompanied with his scarf and platform boots, and Nick wore his blazer with casual dress shirt and tie. They looked scared with blank expressions on their faces as they fumbled with their guitars and put in their ear pieces. Miley watched them intently, feeling anxious for them. This was the American Music Awards, an annual Hollywood event. It was a big deal and not only was she presenting, but her best friends were performing in front of a very high class crowd. It was nerve wracking and busy in the crowded backstage area. All she wanted to do was go over there and give them a huge hug and encouragement and maybe even present Nick with a little something more… No. She had to stop thinking like that. More yelling from the man awoke her from her mind game and she looked up to see all three of them about to head onto the stage. Happily, she caught Nick's glance as he looked back, specifically at her. She smiled and stuck her tongue out to the side, being the same silly Miley. He laughed and flashed a grin at her and looked away. They were motioned onto the stage, still unseen to the crowd and were placed behind the glass walls. Miley had to admit, it was a really cool presentation. All of a sudden she could hear the increasing number of screams coming from the other side of the wall and Jordin Spark's enthusiastic voice, "Now these are some new guys in town. Thousands of screaming fans show up every time these brothers make an appearance. They're touring the country with Miley Cyrus and they'll soon be staring in a new series. Here are three of the hottest teen idols around, and my friends the Jonas Brothers!!"

More shrieks followed as, from what Miley could see from the tv screen in front of her, a crowd of girls running down the aisles and towards the stage. The guitar of S.O.S. began and the glass shattered. Miley watched as if in slow motion, Joe tripped and glided across the glass. Her mouth gaped open in shock. She stared at the screen watching the rest of the performance. Joe continued and feeded off the energy of the crowd and Nick and Kevin jammed on their guitars. The word spread backstage, "Joe Jonas fell. Joe Jonas fell," and even more people were cramming into the small space. The music ended and the crowd applauded as the trio ended. All of a sudden Big Rob was pushing through with two giddy girls in yellow handmade t-shirts. Finally Kevin appeared with a slight smile on his face. His guitar was gripped in his hand but the strap was dangling at his side, obviously broken. Joe came in next with a slightly white complexion as someone shrieked, "Joe your bleeding!" A women whisked him to a chair as a paramedic knelt down beside him. His hands were bleeding from the broken glass he fell on and his knees were stained a bloody red. Miley spotted Nick talking to somebody with his hands brushing through his hair, like always. She couldn't stop herself as she rushed over to him. She tapped him on his shoulder and he turned around to see that it was her, "Miley!" He gave her a big hug and she couldn't help to realize that it felt so good to be in his arms. "That was interesting, wasn't it?" he said sheepishly.

Miley smiled, "You performed great, but you just had a few glitches. Are you guys all right?

"We're fine, Joe just got cut up pretty bad. But whatever, it's over and done with. I'll see you at the airport," he quickly placed his arm on her shoulder as he caught the glimpse of his parents hurrying to Joe's side. He walked away and Miley returned her attention back to the fact that she was presenting. She spoke with some people including magazines but before she knew it she was walking on stage. She felt comfortable up there and spoke with grace. She announced that Carrie Underwood won and she gave her a big hug as she excitedly walked up to receive her award. The commercial break ran and Miley was officially off work and instead of watching the rest of the show, her and the Jonas Brothers had to catch a plane and fly down to Tampa, Florida. Well, she is Hannah Montana.

It was dark and starry out as Miley's limo pulled up to the private airplane. She wasn't even able to change out of her dress and heels so she hobbled up the stars of the plane and immediately called the bathroom first. She grabbed her Juicy sweats and new tee from Urban Outfitters and quickly changed in the very cramped bathroom. When she walked out she was extremely shocked to see Joe, Nick, and Kevin sitting on the couches.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, clearly confused.

Kevin answered, "They couldn't get two planes. Apparently everyone's booked for the stars tonight." Miley mumbled a response. Maybe this wouldn't be half bad, she thought.

Nick was sprawled across the couch loosening his tie and pulling up his sleeves. Miley skipped over to him and plopped down next to him, "What's up?" Unexpectedly, he grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her close to him so that she was laying on her side next to him. Miley was a little surprised that Nick was being so forward. He was shy and sweet but then again he did drop the shy ever once in a while. She smirked and placed her head on his chest and he played with their hands, lacing their fingers together. All of a sudden the lights blinked on and over the loud speaker announced, "Please sit and buckle your seat belts. There will be take off momentarily." She groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Nick sat up too and brushed her hair out of her face, revealing her sparkling eyes. They shuffled into their seats and buckled up and Miley reached into her bag and pulled out a pack of gum. She popped in at least three pieces in her mouth as Nick watched with disgust. She raised an eyebrow and offered him some. He grabbed just one piece. She shrugged and put it away as the plane began to move forward. Miley began to blow bubbles and pop it and do that smacking noise with her gum, completely aware of the irritation she was causing. Nick was somewhat peacefully resting next to her, with one eye peered open. He couldn't resist his next action because one: she was being annoying and two: and yet she was just being so darn cute. He grabbed the blanket and threw it over her head, wrapping her head inside and pulling her down to his lap. She forcefully searched for air and finally appeared with a whole head of static and looked up at Nick. "You messed up my hair," she grumbled. He just pushed her head back down onto his lap and leaned his head against the back of the seat. Nick closed his eyes and began to soothingly finger through her hair. He felt her breathing slow and he could tell that she had fallen asleep. He sighed and smiled and he too, drifted off into a timeless dream.

REVIEW please! peace love jonas.


	6. November 21, 2007

Okay I have to admit, this is my favorite chapter so far. And it's long! You should be proud of me, it actually took DAYS for me to finish this up. It's all about Miley's birthday party which was actually held on the 21st, but don't worry the 23rd will be the next chapter. And duh duh duh guess what the chapter after that is; it'll be intense. Go ahead, leave your guess in a review! Thanks for reading!

November 21

"Home!" Miley stretched her arms out and breathed in the fresh Tennessee air. Standing in front of her was the huge southern home and farm that she had grown up in. She hadn't been able to visit her true home, in Tennessee, in many weeks because of the tour and Hannah Montana business. But to her delight, they were able to have Miley perform in Nashville on the day of her birthday and she was thrilled to be back.

When she stepped inside, the familiar sent of old wood and good cooking filtered into Miley's nose and pulsed through her veins. She heard a strong southern accent yell from the kitchen, "Miley is that you?"

"Mamaw!" Miley yelled excitedly and dropped her bags and hurried into the kitchen. She bent down to give her grandma a warm hug. Her grandma Cyrus returned her attention back to the bubbling pot on the stove, "It's a little birthday surprise for you." She slowly stirred the wooden spoon and added a few ingredients as Miley responded with an enthusiastic "yum". She walked over to the back door and looked through the glass. For miles all you could see were open fields and trees and fencing. She even spotted Braison's dirt bike lying in the middle of the yard. She pushed the door open and stepped back into the cool fall air. Following a stone path, she made her way to the horse barn where she hadn't been in months. She walked into the dusty barn and was greeted by nickering horses. She slipped into one of the horses stalls and wrapped her arms around its neck, breathing in its woodsy scent. She grabbed a brush that was sitting in the aisle and noticed a little pink braiding kit that looked old and worn. She blew off the grime and had the feeling that it was strangely familiar. She ran her fingers over the suede and came across handwriting on the back. She could just make out "Miley" written in childish print. It must have been hers. When she was a little girl she would always come down to the horses and braid their tails. As all these memories came back to her, a warm, sensual feeling came over her. However she was interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" Miley asked into her iPhone.

"Miley it's Lesley, you're home!," A voice Miley soon recognized as her best friend, Lesley Patterson, "So just so we're on the same page tonight: You go to the venue _but you have to go through the back_."

"I know, I know," she understood that she had a pretty good chance of getting mobbed by fans, but little did she know that there would be a different surprise waiting for her, "I've got it all covered. I'll see you tonight, we have to catch up on so much."

Miley waited for a response but all she could hear through the phone were muffled demands of "no it goes on that wall" or "one pink, one yellow balloon". She finally questioned if Lesley was still on the other line, "Lesley?"

"Huh? Oh Miley, sorry, I got a little… side tracked. Paramore is gonna rock tonight, I can't wait. Remember back door!" And with that a dial tone hummed in Miley's ear. Miley wondered what was making her act so weird but didn't get the chance to figure it out, luckily, because she heard her mother's voice yelling for her to come in.

She slid the barn door closed and walked back to the house. The sky was a beautiful orange and pink, the sun was slowly setting. On her way, she got attacked by their dog Fluke, the big Lab/Beagle mix. Fluke was brought home by Billy Ray one night after he found him roaming the streets and was like a gentle giant. She knelt down and gave him hugs and kisses for a moment and finally freed herself from the lovable dog.

Miley ran up the stairs and skipped down the hallway. It was oddly quiet and the house was empty except for her and her grandma still in the kitchen. Everyone apparently was "busy" or "had to be somewhere". 'Well she would be busy herself, seeing Paramore in concert', she thought. She passed childhood pictures and funny photos of Billy Ray during the good old days of Achy Breaky Heart. Finally Miley got to her bedroom. She swung the door open and found that nothing had changed. All of her journals and notebooks were stacked on shelves, pictures of her and her friends were stuck into the mirror, and even her Premier Panthers cheerleading uniform was sticking out of the closet. Everything was just a whole lot… neater compared to what it looked like when Miley actually lived there.

She changed into red pants, a Madeleine t-shirt, vest and boots and threw her hair up in a messy ponytail. Before she headed out the door to the car waiting for her, she grabbed her black leather bag and said goodbye to her grandma. She sat patiently during the ride, sending some texts to her Tennessee friends and celebrity friends but nobody seemed to answer. Not even Nick who was acting extremely secretive for the past few days. Their relationship had grown into being boyfriend-girlfriend over the tour. Like Ryan Seacrest said, a lot can happen during 56 dates.

The driver pulled up to a building and opened her door for her. The night was already dark and there was an electrifying energy in the air. As Miley walked to the door she felt weird going to a concert after she had been performing shows on her own tour. All of a sudden, Brandi appeared in front of her with a camera and Miley saw the room was filled with her friends and family. She was completely shocked and buried her face into Brandi's shoulder. Everyone laughed and cheered as she guided Miley farther into the big room and up onto a platform to her dad. She was surrounded by friends and family greeting her and giving her hugs. It was so loud!

"This is so funny!" Miley exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. Billy Ray reached down and gave his daughter a warm hug. She was still laughing and smiling, he hadn't seen her this smiley in a long time. "What a surprise, did I getcha," he laughed.

Miley looked up at him noticing his mullet and gave him a shameful look, "Oh Daddy, why'd it come back?"

"This is your 80's party, darling!" he shouted over the blasting disco music. Miley looked around still with a surprised look on her face and was pulled back down to the dance floor. She saw her grandma make her way to the middle and she ran over to give her a hug. Tish appeared and said to Miley, "Come on Miles you have to change!"

Miley turned around to see her beaming mother, "Mom!" She looked down at the skirt that she was wearing, "Hey that's my skirt!" Sure enough, Tish had on the big skirt that Miley wears during the concert on Let's Dance and Right Here. Miley was dragged away to discover a gorgeous black and blue polka dot 1980's prom dress. Miley squealed in delight and quickly pulled it on. She finally appeared on the dance floor with the rest of the party and said hi to all of her friends. She was even surprised to see some girls that she hasn't seen since elementary school.

Later on, her dad called Miley up for cake. As embarrassing as Billy Ray was known to be, of course he had to talk conversation.

"I wanna thank all of ya'll for coming out here tonight and most of all for being such great friends to Miley. Thank ya'll for loving my daughter because God knows I certainly love her with all my heart too. She's my world and she's been amazing and Miley I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Dad," Miley squeezed a word into Billy Ray's speech. It sounded like a wedding and she just wanted him to stop talking, no matter how much she appreciated it.

Before Miley could officially interrupt he ended with, "And you can choke me when we get to the house."

"All right enough speeches," Miley chuckled as they hugged.

He straightened up and announced into the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, if we could all sing together Happy Birthday." Miley rolled her eyes, clearly not enjoying the attention. However he insisted, "No we're singing you Happy Birthday, I'm telling ya right now. Are ya'll ready?" Miley lunged at him, in humor, but Tish pulled her back and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Soon everyone was singing and Miley sang along too. In front of her she noticed Nick with his brothers. Miley winked at him but then looked away and sang along. When the serenading stopped and everyone clapped, Miley cut the huge cake. The cake was green and pink with polka dots and 'Miley' written in the MileyWorld font was pasted all over it. Miley took the first piece and sat down and Nick quickly came over to her. "Happy Birthday," he said sweetly, "I figured you'd be partying for the rest of the night; might as well, say hi now." Miley laughed and reached her arms out to give him a hug, "Thank you."

Meanwhile, Billy Ray found his youngest child, Noah sitting alone on the couch, playing with two rainbow slinkies.

"Hey," he tapped on her shoulder, "I got a surprise for ya. You know how you told me to bring you back a present from everywhere I go?" He was recalling back to before he left for his tour when Noah fully explained to him how he had to bring back something special; something besides a coffee cup.

Noah listened intently, wondering where this was going, "Yeah.." From behind his back, Billy Ray pulled a small snow globe out and placed it in her hand. Noah's face lit up as she shook it and watched the snow fall.

"It's from everywhere that I went on the road: Illinois, Tennessee, Virginia," he explained as he showed her each new souvenir. Noah caught on, "And Texas!" She stood up and gave her dad a hug and joyfully ran away with her new presents.

Afterwards everyone gathered around to watch Miley open up her own presents. "Who's this from?" she asked as she ripped out pink tissue paper from a box. She pulled out a customized, pink roller skate. Her mouth gaped open, "Dad!"

"Do you like them?" her dad asked, watching his daughter's eyes brighten.

Miley smiled, "Daddy this is the best present you've ever given me!"

"Here say that into the microphone," he commanded as he shoved the microphone into her face. Miley quickly mumbled it into the microphone and gave her daddy a kiss. All of a sudden a hand full of birthday cake was smoothed into Miley's face. "Oh my god who was that!" she hissed. She whipped around and chased after the boy. She stopped him in a back corner and recognized him, "It was you?!"

Nick spun her around and draped his arm over her shoulder. As he guided her back to the party, he swiped his finger across her sugary cheek and she licked the icing off his finger tip. Before they were visible, he stepped away from her because, after all, her entire family was there including photographers. The last thing they need as a couple is more drama. When Miley appeared again, she just shook her head and laughed it off, ignoring the 'kissy face' Braison was making at Miley. The music started up again and everybody headed to the dance floor. Miley jumped up to the DJ and tried her hand at remixing. But before she went back down to dance, she put on a little something special.

The DJ announced, "This is a special request from the birthday girl." And the speakers pumped out Achy Breaky Heart. Billy Ray shook a finger at Miley and laughed. Soon enough everyone was doing the Achy Breaky together. Miley saw a flash of blonde hair behind her and danced over to her, "Lesley, smooth planning," she giggled, now realizing the master-minding that went into this.

"Hey as long as my best friend can have her birthday at her true home , I'll do anything to help out," Lesley said while doing the side step, "I see your man over there looking mighty lonely.." She pointed over to Nick watching on the sidelines. Lesley shooed her away, "See you later Superstar."

Miley ran over and took Nick's hand, dragging him onto the dance floor as a slow song began to play. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his on her waist as they swayed to the music.

"You knew about this didn't you," she asked looking into his eyes.

Nick looked up at the ceiling, "Yeah I knew about. You don't know how hard it was to keep it a secret." Miley sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. When the song faded away, Miley saw her dad watching her like a hawk and Miley snapped back into reality, "Well," she said suddenly, "I think it's time to take a dance with my daddy." Nick understood and stepped away.

Miley ended up spinning in her fathers arms to another peaceful song. He asked into her ear, "You really like that boy, don't you?" Miley looked up with a gleaming expression and replied, "Daddy we're just fifteen."

"Good answer!" he replied enthusiastically as he swung her around. He felt at home; finally being with his family. It was a struggle getting here for her birthday in the first place, but he couldn't be happier with the sacrifices he made to celebrate it with the people he loved.

The night came to a close and the crowd thinned out. Miley said goodbye to the Jonas Brothers but they both knew that they'd see each other soon: back on the road. She never wanted this to end and as she slept in her childhood bed, looking out the window at the stars, she suddenly saw a shooting star falling across the broad sky. As she closed her eyes to make a wish, she stumbled on a decision. She had everything she had ever wanted. And for a just-turned fifteen year old, that's a darn good life.

Ha, I'd sure say Miley's got an AMAZING life! So I hope you liked it, and please REVIEW!!

P.S. Any of you guys know the band Push Play? If you're a Jonas fan, I'm sure you do. I'm going to their concert this Saturday so I'll tell you all about it! Love you guys, bye!


	7. November 23, 2007

Sorry for the extreme delay, I'm so lazy with this. But here it is, just have patience with me. I have a lot of new ideas. A new one-shot will be put up in a few days. And I've got a cool new story to start up with. And finish this, so I'm just trying to balance everything. READ and REVIEW!

November 23

"The Birthday Girl has arrived!" Joe announced as he hung upside down on the monkey bars. He tucked his legs to his chest and flipped onto the grass, "And he sticks the landing!" He laughed and wiped his hands on his jeans as he walked over to Miley and Nick. They had arrived hand in hand and were looking cute as always.

"I give it a ten," Miley said as they came within speaking distance but Nick jumped in with his own opinion, "I give it a one." Miley rolled her eyes at his playfulness.

"Well why not just a zero!" Joe shouted, pretending to feel hurt.

Nick put his arm around Joe's neck, "Cause that's what bros do. I've got your back." Nick patted Joe's back with much more force than needed and returned his attention back to Miley. But before he could even open his mouth, Miley shouted "Race you to the slide!" She took off with her brown waves bouncing behind her back and Nick chased after her. Joe shook his head and jogged over to talk with Braison who had pulled up in his new dirt bike.

Miley jumped up the steps and ran to the enclosed slide. It was like a tunnel and Miley squeezed inside, breathlessly keeping silent. Her legs were tucked against her chest and she bent her head down to hide. She waited for a minute, peaking out at times to check if the coast was clear, but all she could hear were the birds and muffled conversation a couple yards away. Nick sneakily crept up behind her and shouted "Boo!" in her ear and shook her shoulders. Miley screamed in dramatic horror and laughed.

"Move over," Nick motioned for her to make room in the non-spacious tunnel and he crawled inside next to her. He nuzzled his nose into her soft, pink sweater and their sparkling eyes met each others gazes. Nick leaned in and their lips gracefully collided. When they broke apart, Miley looked at him and bit her lip. She looked around and solemnly said, "I haven't been here in years. Everybody would hang out here over the summer. I miss it, ya know?"

Nick comforted her but he felt her pain, "I know, I miss Jersey too. We've got big lives now. We have jobs. It's a total different lifestyle. But it's what we want."

Miley smiled admiringly, "Well you sure have a way with words." She playfully punched his arm. His toned, muscular arm, to be exact. Realizing that being squished inside a plastic tube that was clearly made for the under-aged was seriously uncomfortable, Nick rolled on his side and out of the tunnel slide. He reached in to take Miley's hand and pulled her out. They walked over to Kevin, Joe, and Braison whose arms and legs were tangled throughout the playground equipment like little kids.

"They are so juvenile.." Miley sighed sarcastically. She looked at Nick beside her who eyed her too as if they were reading each others minds and they took off and raced to play with them. Miley reached into her pocket for her sleek digital camera and pulled it out and took snapshots of them fooling around.

"Smile!" she yelled as she aimed the camera at Nick and Braison. They were climbing up a blue playground ladder and Nick posed for the camera. Miley giggled when she looked at the silly picture with Nick's mouth gaping wide open.

Nick jumped down and looked over her shoulder, "Let me see." He reached for the camera but Miley dove away and ran off. Nick shook his head and went after her. Miley sneakily ran into a trail in the thick woods and clumsily climbed up a tree. She buried herself behind the thick branches and leaves and silently hid. You'd think that by now, a girl wouldn't be climbing trees. Not Miley. Not Miley when she knew Nick would come running after her.

Nick walked into the deepening woods and listen closely. Birds were chirping loudly and the breeze was creating a song that flowed through the trees. He stepped forward, sly as a fox, and looked for any sign of Miley. After a few minutes of searching, his worry increasing, he started to head back to the mouth of the trail. On his way back he leaned against a thick tree trunk and rested for a moment. It was extremely peaceful. All of a sudden he heard a voice above him and splintering bark.

"Crap!" the voice whispered as it sounded like it was clinging on for dear life.

Nick strained his neck and looked up, "Miley? What are you doing?" The leaves were shaking back and forth with pieces falling into Nick's bushy hair. A face popped out from behind the leaves and said, "Yeah um I'm a little stuck." Miley shook her leg back and forth, the tree slightly swaying, clearly proving that her jeans were caught on a rusty nail that was stabbed in the tree from an old 'No Hunting' sign. Nick sighed and prepared himself for a climb. He pulled himself up the tree and when he finally reached her, she grabbed a hold of his arms and pulled her up next to her. It would have been a romantic rescue from being stuck on a tree but the love ship had sailed. He tugged at her jeans and finally freed her.

"My hero," Miley smiled sarcastically. He reached over, gave her a soft kiss on the lips, and looked down for a safe way to the ground. When he stepped foot on solid grass he reached his hands up and guided her back down. She sighed and looked him in the eyes, "Let's go back to the house." He agreed and they peacefully got themselves together and walked off.

When they arrived at the Cyrus' home, the house was quiet and empty. Miley immediately went to the kitchen and searched through the freezer.

"I'm hungry," she stated. She stuck her arm inside deep inside and pulled out a carton of ice cream while Nick sat at the counter patiently. Miley grabbed two spoons from the drawer and slid them down the counter to Nick. He turned to his side and pulled out the seat next to him and Miley gladly sat down. The two shared the snack for a while and talked about random things that made them laugh uncontrollably. Miley looked through all the pictures she took of the day and decided to take some more of them sitting there. The pictures were cute and natural. They showed the emotions of their relationship, black and white screamed quiet.

Hours later, Miley stood on stage at the Sommet Center in Nashville. The crowd was screaming and overjoyed. She stood at the level of the stage where the drummer was and looked out. She couldn't have asked for a better birthday.

Suddenly Kay, one of her back up singers, announced, "Are we all ready to sing Happy Birthday to Miley!" Screams echoed through the arena and an instrumental birthday song played. A big cake with flashing candles was rolled out to the middle of the stage. Miley was humiliated and so surprised. Pretty soon, every single person was singing to her. Miley came down to the group of her dancers, family, and workers that joined around the cake and gave them a big hug. She blew out the candles and the crowd roared once again. She sheepishly turned around and smiled at them and took the bouquet of flowers that was thrown into her hands.

"Carry on with the show now," she said. She felt just a little embarrassed but still, it was really fun. Miley quickly ran over to Nick and he wrapped his arms around her, "Meet you behind the bus, okay?" She nodded and turned her attention back to the concert.

Kay said, "Miley, are you ready for a girls night out?" But before she could continue, she had to share her feelings and emotions.

She grabbed the microphone and walked around the stage, "I have to tell you guys first that my main wish was for what I wanted for my birthday, I told them I wanted to be home in Nashville with all of you guys. You guys are amazing and you've given me the best gift in the world, thank you." Then the music started and Miley danced and sang around the stage all night long. When the concert was over, she met Nick behind the bus which is where they usually try to escape from everyone.

She leaned up against the bus and waited. All of a sudden two hands grasped around her eyes, "Happy birthday to you," he said in a sing-song voice. Miley smiled and pulled his fingers away and turned around to face him. Their eyes met and Nick reached in to share a kiss. When they pulled away, he searched through his pocket and took out two gifts. He handed them to her and Miley excitedly opened them. She pulled out a classic silver Tiffanys bracelet. She gasped and he reached forward to help her put it around her waist.

"It's amazing. I'll wear it all the time, I promise," she said. Nick laughed and reminded her of the other gift in her hand. She pulled off the paper and a pink leather passport case was revealed.

"That way you can always think of me when we travel," Nick said proudly. Miley nodded her head and smiled but her expression changed quickly.

Nick noticed the change immediately, "What's wrong?"

Miley looked up at him with weary eyes, "Traveling. We're going to be away from each other after this. Forever." Nick pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair, trying to think of a way to reassure her. But the truth was that they were going to be apart. They each had new albums to record, tv shows, movies, and completely different lives. They were lucky enough to have each other on this tour. Who knows where their relationship would have gone with out being with each other every night. It would have gone nowhere. But in the next month, nowhere is exactly where Nick and Miley will be going. What must begin, has an ending too.

Please review and leave any comments/suggestions!


	8. December 28, 2007

Here it is! The big break up! So I had a plan to make this much for sad and dark but to tell you the truth, I don't think their break up was like that. Sure it would have been more exciting, but I'm all for realism. Oh and to all of you guys that are reviewing on all my stories, I love you, you totally made my morning! Read on!

December 28

The Jonas Brothers had less than two weeks left on the Best of Both Worlds Tour. Miley had recently been informed that they'd be extending it because of such a high demand for tickets and well, Miley just wasn't ready to stop. However emotions started to run high, patience with each other wore out, and most of all, their love for each other faded away…

"Ugh! Why can't they just leave me alone!" Miley shouted as she slammed her laptop shut. She was hanging out in the Jonas' tour bus for the afternoon.

Nick looked up from the book he was reading, "What's wrong now?" He said it with a distinct tone and Miley quickly picked up on his annoyance.

"What's wrong is that these people keep making up stories that are totally not true and it really gets to me."

Nick unknowingly muttered under his breath, "Well maybe you shouldn't be kissing your friends in a hotel hallway.."

Miley immediately whipped her head back in shock, "What did you just say?" Nick refused to answer and stared at the pages of his book. Miley's anger started building, "Nick what the heck, what'd you say?"

"I didn't say anything Miley, calm down," he retorted. She stomped over and stopped in front of him and looked down at his blank face. He said nothing. She gave him a disgusted look and rushed out.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Miley grabbed her jacket and hurried out the door, "Away."

Nick played dumb, "Away from what?"

"You." And that was that. Miley slammed the tour bus door behind her and angrily walked into the back entrance of the Nassau Coliseum. The harsh New York winds burned her cheeks but what burned the most was her heart.

A few hours later, Miley was relaxing in her dressing room before the concert. She sat on the couch with her feet resting on the table and stared at the blank tv screen. She was completely silent, and for Miley, that was unusual.

Tish realized the same thing, "Miley, you're too quiet, what's going on?"

Miley sighed and replied, "Nick and I just got into a fight and I, I feel like we're falling apart, Mom." Miley's face was pale.

"Well honey," Tish sat down beside Miley, "You can't expect things to go perfect. But you and Nick and the Jonas' are great friends. Don't let your relationship jeopardize that." Miley nodded and suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Tish rose from the couch and opened the door. Before she left Miley with her surely unwanted guest she said, "Just remember what I said, okay Miles?" Tish walked out and Nick cautiously strode in. Miley stood up and crossed her arms, her piercing stare burned through Nick's heart.

"Hey," he said carefully. He was wearing his red outfit scheme for their opening act. That boy was on fire.

"Hi," Miley replied, "Look just.."

"I'm sorry," Nick blurted out. Miley's eyes widened and was surprised that it came so quickly. "I'm sorry for being so unsupportive." He walked towards Miley and hugged her loosely. Miley's arms hung down at her sides in that type of hug that was just plain awkward. Her mind was racing with questions and thoughts but she knew that one thing was for sure: things would never be the same.

Through out the entire concert Miley thought about what had happened. They had gotten into their first intense fight as a couple and she still felt that she couldn't forgive him. When it came time for them to come out for We Got The Party, Miley shunned Nick. As they walked down the runway, Miley kept her hands off of him, no playfulness, and no affection. What he said had hurt her, but it was too late for Nick to take back his words.

After the concert finished, everyone was exhausted and short-tempered. Without hesitation, they all got on their buses and headed for Newark. It was 1 o'clock in the morning when the buses arrived at the Trump International Hotel in Central Park. They'd be staying there for the next few days because of the two concerts and New Years Eve.

Miley dragged her suitcase down the hallway to her room and threw herself onto the bed. She just laid there, trying not to think or even care about Nick. When Miley awoke the next morning she was in the exact same position. She sat up and rubbed her neck and squinted at the bright light streaming through the windows. She pushed back the sheer curtains and looked down at the bustling NYC. Across the road she watched everybody in Central Park. There were runners, dogs, bikes, and musicians. Miley sat there with a bowl of cereal and stared out the window, contemplating on her next actions. When she was sure of what she was going to do, she got dressed, grabbed her things and left the hotel room.

Nick heard a knock at the door and was surprised to see that it was Miley. He didn't expect her to bounce back so fast. He opened the door and casually asked, "What's up?"

Miley took a deep breath, "Want to take a walk? I think we need to talk." Nick nodded and grabbed a coat and scarf and they silently went down the elevator. The cold air woke them up as they exited the hotel and walked to the crosswalk. Nick carefully took her hand as they ran across the street and into the park. In the privacy of the trees, Miley turned to face him and explain.

"Things haven't been going too smoothly," she stated.

Nick's big brown eyes looked down at her, "You're right. You know Miles I've been thinking and…"

Miley interrupted him, "And I've been thinking too."

"Well have you been thinking what I've been thinking?" Nick asked with confusion. As they walked down the trail, she sat down on a bench and patted the space next to her. Nick obediently sat and she intensely stared at the ground.

"Maybe it's time we see other people?" she opted uncertainly. She winced and waited for an outburst but instead everything was peaceful. She slowly looked up and Nick replied, "I agree."

He continued, "I love you Miley, no matter what. As a friend or as my girlfriend. I think this all was almost a bit of a mistake. I don't want it to change anything."

Miley's heart dropped to what felt like the ground. Never did him saying 'I love you' to her mean so much.

"I think that with everyone watching us, it got hard. I feel like we're some celebrity experiment and everybody was just waiting for us to explode. I just don't want you out of my life, Nick."

Nick understood and was relived that this was going so well. They both were. He pulled her against him and embraced her in a warm hug. "So this is it?"

Miley shied away, "I think so." They got up and walked through the park, listening to the sounds of the city. Miley was caught in a trance and didn't realize that Nick had fallen behind. Suddenly a snowball hit her back and she heard Nick laughing behind her. She chased him out of Central Park and to the road and nearly crashed into a bike rider. When they came to the crosswalk, they breathed heavily and laughed.

"I miss our bike rides," Nick said.

Miley replied, "Yeah I know, once we get back, we have to do that."

Nick's expression changed to serious, "But no more fake deaths, okay?'

Miley rolled her eyes and smiled, "Deal."

And so, Nick and Miley had finally broken up. To the joy of Nick's fans, to the pleasure of the tabloids. People could say what they wanted about the break up whether she cheated him or it was a dramatic end. But what Nick and Miley understood was the only thing that mattered: They were still friends. Just friends.

So a pretty mutual break up, right? I thought it came out pretty cute. All new updates will come soon! REVIEW!


	9. January 17, 2008 EPILOGUE

Final chapter! Thanks to everybody who has reviewed and stuck with me through my timely chapter updates. I basically just really wanted to get this done with, because I was really procrastinating on writing the last chapter. But I have an issue with ending things that I've begun so here it is, my ending. Check out my other story and my first niley song-fic is in the works so stick around!

January 17, 2008

Miley nervously fidgeted in the backseat of the stretch limo. She watched the city pass by her and crowds of people follow. She was on her way to a movie premier but this wasn't just any movie premier. It was hers.

Tonight was all about Miley and Hannah Montana. There were girls from the age of kindergarten to highschool, lined up in a crowd on one side of the El Capitan Theater. On the other side, however, were the blazing photographers and interviewers. Their speedy talk and the bright camera flashes went unnoticed to Miley until the limo stopped and she stepped out.

Suddenly she was thrust into an explosion of lights and voices and screams. She gained her composure and began the long journey down the red carpet. She stopped for endless photographs and quick interviews. She spotted her good friend Ashley Tisdale and rushed over to her.

"Ashley!" Miley tried to get her attention.

Ashley noticed her and immediately came over, "Hey! Big night, huh? Are you excited?"

"Very!" Miley exclaimed.

They turned to take pictures together and then Miley was pushed forward. She got greetings and congratulations from big stars that she never thought she'd talk to. When she passed the bouncing crowd of fans, ear splitting shrieks echoed through the Hollywood hills and she finally made her way inside the theater. It was less noisy and everything was in the spirit of a movie event. There were celebrities mingling in conversation and waiters walking around with drinks and snacks.

Meanwhile, a certain very handsome, three young men had arrived at the red carpet. Even louder sounds of shrieks were made as the Jonas Brothers swiftly walked down the carpet. They posed for a few pictures but Joe being Joe, had to go to the bathroom and therefore insisted that they all rushed into the theater. Nature calls.

Soon enough, everyone was packed into the theater seats and Miley's voice exercises burst through the sound system: the movie had officially begun. There were chuckles of laughter through out the movie as Miley's entertaining personality was portrayed. Miley was a little embarrassed to see her face and her personal actions on a huge screen, in front of everyone but she still had to admit, it was pretty cool.

After the premier finished, the real party began. It being a Disney theater, it was low key and there was a young, playfulness in the air. Miley and Billy Ray walked over to the ice cream bar and Miley was given a delicious ice cream sundae. The magazine and event photographers eventually found them and hovered around them. Miley and Billy Ray posed against the bar counter until Joe, Nick, and Kevin made their way over.

Kevin grabbed the ice cream out of Miley's hands, "Yum!"

"Hey! That was mine!" Miley laughed. She shook it off and returned her attention back to the demanding picture taking. All for of them put their arms around each other and smiled for the camera. If you didn't know better, they could all pass for brother and sister. Miley's new dark chocolate hair and smokey eyes were nearly identical to the Jonas' locks and big brown eyes.

Miley and Nick caught each others eye and smiled. Their break up went smoothly but it was a little awkward afterwards. They hadn't talked much, except for the occasional text to catch up on things. So tonight they stayed away from each other in the public eye. But just one sneak away wouldn't hurt:

"How's the rest of the tour going?" Nick asked as the two of them escaped to a quiet, back lounge.

"It's good," she added, "Everyone misses you guys though."

"I miss you too," Nick sighed with out thinking. The meaning of that sentence went unknown to Miley's ears, for she was awkwardly staring at the floor. Nick blushed and smiled weakly at her when she lifted her face to stare at his brown eyes.

Miley began to talk, "Have you...Have you been seeing anyone else?"

"No. What about you?" Nick asked.

"No," Miley said. Suddenly she gathered herself and stood up, "Well, I'm going to go see how the party's going. See ya around, Nick." She swiftly left the room and Nick watched her go.

Five months later, they found themselves hanging out on the Cyrus' front yard. Nick was lying on the grass with his elbows propping him up. His red sunglasses blocked the blazing sunlight as he watched Miley jump around like a kid.

"What _are_ you doing?" he asked sarcastically as he watched Miley do cartwheels across the lawn.

"I'm bored, Nick!" she shouted, flailing her arms around.

"You're weird," he stated as she walked closer to him.

She stood over him with the sun shining behind her. "Shut up," she said as she kicked his foot.

"Hey, that's not nice," he whined.

"I'm not a nice girl," she retorted and walked away to the garage. Nick waited for her to appear but there was no sign of the lengthy, brunette so he stood up and went to find her. Nick found Miley throwing things around in the extremely messy and cluttered garage, filled with outdoor equipment and toys.

"Found it!" she shouted out randomly.

"Found what?" Nick asked as he walked over. Miley was tugging on some sort of object with much force but was struggling.

"Here let me help you," Nick offered. He pushed his way through the mess to grasp a hold of the pink handle bar.

He laughed when he realized what it was, "Oh Miley, you're kidding."

"We haven't done this in such a long time, Nick! Come on, it'll be fun."

"Alright fine. Deep down inside I guess I've missed this," Nick sighed.

"Aw you're such a softie," she smiled as she poked his stomach. They rolled the bike out of the garage and over to Nick's house.

"Do you even know where yours is?" Miley asked.

"Um good question," Nick said as he looked around his own garage.

Suddenly Joe shuffled out of the house in a very noisy and dramatic manner.

"What are you two up to?" he asked.

"Bike riding!" Miley yelled excitedly.

"Wow, the good old days. Oh and Nick, Mom told me to tell you to tell Miley that she has something to give to Miley's mom. Okay?"

Nick gave Joe a confused look, "Sure man… wait what?"

Miley laughed, "Don't worry I got it, thanks Joe." Joe waved them goodbye and left for the town.

Finally Nick and Miley rolled onto the street, and happily rode along. If you recall, just a few months ago, this same scene was taking place. Like a rolling film, like a movie put on rewind, they put the lost pieces together. And when they sat beside each other underneath a tree they looked out as the sun set over Hollwood.

"I'm happy," Miley stated nonchalantly.

Nick looked at her and smiled, "I'm happy that you're happy."

"I promise you will always be a good friend, Nick. No matter what happens," Miley said seriously.

Nick shifted his weight to sit up straight, "Miles, we've gone through a lot and there's still more to come. But don't worry; I'll always be here for you."

Miley smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat there for a while, in a calm state of peace knowing that everything was just fine.

Two years later:

Nick cruised along the freeway with the speedy wind blowing through his curls as the music blasted from his radio. Suddenly a familiar voice played through the stereo. Her sound trailed through the airwaves and into his ears, playfully reminding him of who she was. Nick smiled and listened to the words that tugged at his heart. Miley had written this song for him, for them: for their journey.

_Our lives can part_

_Our time will end_

_But the pull that holds our hearts together_

_Will never break._

_We can stay friends_

_But in the end_

_We are so unaware_

_Of the forever love we share_

All done, woo hoo! REVIEW PLEASE! Also read my other story: MY TIME IS NOW, which will be getting an update very soon!


End file.
